Episode 9977 (10th January 2020)
Plot Steve demands to know who Tracy slept with and is gobsmacked when he finds Paula hiding, realising that she is the one in question. Suki takes pictures of an uncomfortable Aggie in the cafe for the Gazette article. Bernie hears who she is and gives the reporter the scoop that Dev has sacked new father Chesney. The kebab shop has run out of supplies as Chesney used to handle that matter. Unable to cope any more, Dev agrees to ask him back. Tracy tries to make excuses for her behaviour, saying she felt neglected, but Steve feels stupid that he’s been cuckolded by another woman and refuses to forgive or understand her. Sally tells Tim about the revelation. Tracy tells Steve she felt pushed aside by him and his obsession with Emma but he’s not sympathetic. Aggie assures David that things sound good for Shona. Yasmeen isn’t entirely sure about her trendy new clothes. Geoff tries to put her off seeing Cathy. Gemma and Chesney argue when Dev rings Chesney to offer him his job back. She reluctantly accepts they can’t be too proud, and they have to accept what income they are offered. Tim enjoys telling Kevin about Tracy and Paula. Michael leaves more messages for Grace. Dev and Chesney make up, just before Bernie bursts into the shop with Suki, who starts to question him about the sacking. Dev has had enough and fires Chesney again. Tim and Kevin join Steve for a drink to offer their support. Having been cancelled by Yasmeen, Cathy voices her concerns to Brian about her friend and her supposed obsession with cleaning her house. With few options left to them, Gemma agrees to sign-off Freshco’s photoshoot. Paula approaches Steve in the Rovers and apologises for the trouble she’s caused. Emma hears her father saying he would punch Paula if she were a man and asks her dad what the matter is. David is grateful for Aggie’s help. James and Michael think she ought to return to her vocation. Steve admits to Emma that he does love Tracy and doesn’t want to lose her. His daughter advises him to be honest with his wife about how he feels about her. He returns home where Tracy tells him she feels unloved. Provoked once more, they row again and admit they don’t know how to reconcile their differences. Cast Regular cast *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Yasmeen Metcalfe - Shelley King *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *James Bailey - Nathan Graham Guest cast *Suki Waters - Laura Littlewood *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *3 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Viaduct Street *Webster's Autocentre *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and bathroom *Prima Doner *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy confesses all to a horrified Steve; and Cathy confides in Brian about her concerns for Yasmeen. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,240,382 viewers (9th place). Category:2020 episodes